dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Comics Vol 1 34
Supporting Characters: * * Wampum * Tod Gunther Antagonists: * Quincy Gregg Other Characters: * Cortez * Montezuma Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Captain Fortune: "Sacrifice At Tafu" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Big Top | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = John Devlin | Inker3_1 = John Devlin | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "Ghost of the Coolnook Church" | Synopsis4 = A new preacher comes to Coolnook Church, which is thought to be haunted, and actually is haunted; by continually knocking on his head, the ghost quickly drives Reverend Atwell mad, and he is committed to a sanitarium. Atwell's daughter Jean brings Zero in on the case; he interviews Atwell at the asylum; they are interrupted as Buno, a very insane inmate, grabs and flees with Jean, and escapes from the institution. Just then the preacher's head-knocking stops, from which the Ghost Detective deduces that Buno has been possessed by the spirit. Zero pursues Buno in his car, and is led back to the haunted church in Coolnook, where "the ghost-idiot" threatens to kill the girl unless Zero leaves, oh and by the way he's guarding an important treasure. Zero gloomily withdraws, but calculates that if the treasure can be found, and blessed, the spirit will be forced to return to its grave. The spirit meanwhile is in the belfry ringing the church bells, summoning shadowy grotesque forms to the church from every direction; this in turn draws a formidable crowd of really irate citizens to the scene. Zero tries to dissuade them from entering the church, but one hothead does just that. In the single second between him stepping through the doors until Zero catches up with him, the young man is already dead; now the ghosts are piling onto Zero. He pulls out his mirror, marked with a cross; this disperses the howling, shrieking ghosts, and they all vanish. Zero drops a big, heavy bell on the possessed madman, which traps him AND cracks open a hollow space in the stone stairs, with a bunch of money stuffed inside it. The evil spirit then quickly explains its own history and that it's now returning to its grave; Buno becomes once again a harmless loon and is returned to the sanitarium; Reverend Atwell recovers and leaves the sanitarium. | Writer4_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler4_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Inker4_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Rev. Atwell * Jean Atwell * Buno Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * an unidentified ghost Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Wildman of Wolf's Head Bay" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler5_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker5_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Spin Shaw: "Arctic Survival Mission" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler6_1 = Bob Powell | Inker6_1 = Bob Powell | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Lala Palooza: "Super Chap" | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = John Devlin | Inker7_1 = John Devlin | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Rance Keane: "The Shakespeare Snatch" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = William Smith | Penciler8_1 = William Smith | Inker8_1 = William Smith | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis9 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer9_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler9_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker9_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Poison Ivy: "The One-Man Brooklyn Dodgers" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler10_1 = Gill Fox | Inker10_1 = Gill Fox | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Dodgers camp * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = The Voice: "The Black Mask" | Synopsis11 = His first two successes led Mr Elixer dba The Voice to commit himself to crime fighting. The Voice began fielding requests for help and installed a special one-way mirror ("mirro-glass"). He would speak to potential "clients" from behind it. A hundred gallons of nitroglycerin went missing from the Blue Gold Oilfield "near here." Elixir soon found himself up against his own masked villain, the Black Mask, who had a plan for wrecking The Yankee Limited and robbing a safe in the baggage car. Mr Elixir throws his voice with the aid of his magic mouthpiece, into the car of the badguys (misleading them towards the police) and of the police (warning them about the oncoming badguys). | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker11_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Fogarty Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * The Blue Gold Oilfield Items: * Vehicles: * The Yankee Limited (high-speed luxury passenger train) | StoryTitle12 = Capt. Bruce Blackburn, Counterspy: "The Hearing Eye" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler12_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker12_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Rusty Ryan: "Mystery In the Mine Shaft" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Samar: "The Panther Men" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = John Celardo | Inker14_1 = John Celardo | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Mr Elixir's aide-de-camp, absent from last issue but back in this story, is named Fogarty in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #34 entire issue * Feature Comics #34 index entry * Feature Comics #34 spoilers }}